Disciple of Asmodeus
| used-by = | variants = | rules = 3 edition }} Disciples of Asmodeus were followers of Asmodeus who received some special powers from the Lord of Lies. Culture The disciples of Asmodeus were aspiring tyrants who formed a secret society that had members in practically every civilized land. Their goal was world domination on an organizational level and obtaining unlimited power on an individual level. They were cruel and ruthless in their pursuit of said goals, but their favored method was to collect information through their influence, which allowed them to gain power over other people. The initiation ritual of the cult was a sacrificial one. A person of importance, for example someone from a royal bloodline or of comparable importance, had to be sacrificed. Abilities Every disciple of Asmodeus was an individual who had formally declared subservience to the Lord of Nessus and became what was known as a disciple of darkness. Furthermore, they needed to obtain a brand that symbolized their allegiance to a higher power of evil, in their case Asmodeus. Only people with leadership qualities and the mundane abilities to lie, persuade, and see through people were accepted to become disciples. As mentioned above, a disciple of Asmodeus's favored method to obtain power over other people was to collect information and they were very good at gathering information using various mundane means, ranging from simply lying to outright bullying. As they advanced further in their study of the Art as a disciple, the more often they could do such intelligence gathering. Spellcasting disciples of Asmodeus continued their studies in that field and it was believed they became the most skilled ones. Asmodeus also supplied his followers with some magical means to influence people in the form of the ability to cast charm person, command, and greater command once per day each. Particularly skilled disciples could exude a form of palpable authority that evil people could recognize as that of a superior creature. This forced them under an effect that was very similar to mass suggestion. With increasing power, a disciple of Asmodeus could call forth hellcats in increasing number, with up to four hellcats at once or a single hellcat, both abilities being usable once per day. They also gained the ability to cast greater planar ally to call down a devil that was always willing to negotiate working terms with the disciple. The ultimate ability of a disciple of Asmodeus was to be infused with Asmodeus's power, which enhanced their protective abilities. Possessions While not exactly possessions, Asmodeus rewarded his disciples' good performance with minor devils and undead as servants. Relationships As mentioned above, all disciples of Asmodeus were part of a secret society that had members in most civilizations. Befitting followers of a lawful evil entity, the internal hierarchy within the disciples' organization was rigid. However, the hierarchy was also fairly mobile and members constantly went up and down its ranks. Notable Members * Davoren Hellsheart, who was not just a disciple of Asmodeus but also a warlock. Appendix References Category:Classes Category:Prestige classes Category:Worshipers of Asmodeus